In U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,127, the synthesis has been described of (S)-(+)-ketoprofen by a process which requires a large number of successive stages to be carried out, and which, as a result, is difficult to apply on an industrial scale.
It is known, from G. Comisso et al., Gazzetta Chimica Italiana, 110, 123-127 (1980), to reduce 2-(3-benzoylphenyl)acrylic acid enantioselectively with hydrogen in the presence of a rhodium-based catalyst combined with a chiral ligand [(-)-DIOP], working in a homogeneous organic medium. However, the implementation of this process permits only a product whose optical purity is unsatisfactory to be obtained. Moreover, this process does not permit a recycling of the catalyst, thereby decreasing the economic value of the process.